First Words Kisshu
by HaleyJo
Summary: This is the same story First Words Ichigo, just from Kisshu's point of view. Hope you like it!


**First Words**

* * *

_**Pain**[n 1. unpleasant physical sensation: the acutely unpleasant physical discomfort experienced by somebody who is violently struck, injured, or ill  
2. feeling of discomfort: a sensation of pain in a particular part of the body  
__3. emotional distress: severe emotional or mental distress  
[v 1. cause or feel pain: to cause physical pain to somebody or to experience pain_

_**Fear**[n 1. feeling of anxiety: an unpleasant feeling of anxiety or apprehension caused by the presence or anticipation of danger  
2. frightening thought: an idea, thought, or other entity that causes feelings of fear  
3. worry: a concern about something that threatens to bring bad news or results  
[v 1. to be afraid: to be frightened of somebody or something or about taking action_

_**Alone**[adv 1. without help from others: without help or support from anybody or anything  
2. without company: without any other person or thing nearby or in attendance, for company, or to give assistance  
[adj 1. done without others: carried out by somebody or assigned to somebody without the assistance or company of others_

* * *

Words don't really mean much. After all, they are only comprehendible sounds produced by the vibration of soft tissue located in the throat of intelligent beings. It is the feelings associated with those words that give them any true meaning. The first words of a child can tell a lot about their home life and how their life was going to continue. Most children's first words are 'mommy' or 'daddy' or, if they are the more spoiled, 'mine'.

But sometimes, a child's first words can be very different than such commonly wanted to be heard words. Sometimes, words associated with bad feelings slip from the tiny throats of the small beings.

A small boy sat in a tall tree, swinging his thin legs back and forth mechanically, staring at the stars. His long pointy ears were drooped and the wind pulled through his thick dark green hair. He tapped a dull claw against the rough bark, his thoughts going off in unpleasant directions like they usually did.

Why the thought of a baby's first words had popped into his head, he didn't know, but he knew his words were not endearing or cute. Pain, fear, alone, those were the first words he remembered understanding.

He understood why all this happened to him, which was impressive considering his young age. He had a long memory, remembering back to before normal children did, and his memories were not pleasant.

Then his ears suddenly perked up, catching a sound on the wind. He looked toward the big old house that had been moved into a few weeks ago, a small family of three, a mom and a dad and a little girl around his age from the look of it. He never saw the little girl playing outside like most kids did; he never saw her leave the house at all actually.

It sounded like crying, and the boy felt his heart sink. He stood from his perch and floated unsteadily from the branch, getting to a tree that had a better view of the back side of the house. On a small balcony several floors up was a tiny girl with short red hair, her face hidden behind small hands. Her body was shaking as she cried, her crying only audible because of his sensitive ears.

The boy watched her for a moment, his pale face slightly red. She was so pretty, the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He always liked it when he was able to see her, but she was always crying, her lips always curled downward in a frown, never upward in a smile.

He never liked it when she cried. In fact, he never liked it when any girl cried. But he especially didn't like it when this particular girl cried. He always wanted to make her feel better, to make her smile, but he never got the nerve, always chickened out, too shy to do anything but watch her from afar.

But she looked like she had been crying before, and was just crying more now. The sight tore at his heartstrings. He decided to do something about it. He concentrated hard, and came to be standing in a far corner of the small balcony, as far away from her as he could be.

"Why…why are you crying?" He asked nervously.

The tiny girl looked up, tears still crawling down her face. He blinked, she was so pretty, and he had never seen her close up before. She had big reddish brown eyes that shown from under her messy bangs, pretty pale skin with a rosy tone, and rich red hair that fell to just above her thin shoulders. She would be beautiful if she smiled, even just a little. She wore a light blue t-shirt and light pink shorts, no shoes.

"Who-who are you?" The small girl asked. Her voice shook a little from her crying.

"Kisshu," He answered shifting his feet, a little uncomfortable from talking to a girl, he never had before, "I see you…a lot sitting out here. You're….you're always crying. How come?"

The small girl just stared at him. Kisshu kept shifting his feet; worried that maybe she hadn't wanted anyone to ask her that. He knew he never liked to talk about things that made him sad, but he never had anyone to talk to regardless.

"I…" Kisshu started a little, surprised that she had answered, then he panicked at the tears that were starting to come as she shook her head, "I don't really know."

"H-hey," Kisshu said, "Don't start crying again."

She looked back up at him, tears flowing down her face again while others weren't too far behind. Kisshu slowly walked closer to her and sat beside her. He gently reached over and wiped the tears from her cherub face that was slightly red from crying. He smiled softly at her, trying to comfort her.

"What's your name?" Kisshu asked, hoping to calm her and he also just wanted to know. He then grinned, something he always did when he was nervous, maybe it would work for her. He then remembered his fangs. They were small, but they were still very noticeable. He hoped that she wouldn't mind. She hadn't screamed about his ears, so maybe she wouldn't mind his fangs either.

"I…Ichigo," The red headed girl sniffed, "Momomiya Ichigo."

"That's a pretty name," Kisshu commented. Then he gently took hold of Ichigo's tiny hand on a whim, hoping to calm her some, "If you ever want to talk, I'll listen, if you want."

Ichigo looked at him for a moment and, again, Kisshu worried he had done something wrong. But then she smiled. He had never seen her smile before.

"Th-thank you K-Kisshu," A few more tears spilled over her lower lids, but she was still smiling at him. Kisshu's grin widened as he wiped those tears away too.

They sat together in silence for a time, each content with the presence of another who did not fear or resent them. Kisshu then blushed when Ichigo fell asleep against his shoulder.

Kisshu lifted the small girl into his arms, carrying her into her bedroom with ease. The small boy was much stronger than he looked. He put her to bed, gently drawing the white sheets and pale pink comforter up to her chin.

"Good night, Ichigo," Kisshu said softly. Then he slipped out the window, closed it back up, and left the girl alone again for now. But as he left the balcony, heading back to the woods, he left feeling unfamiliarly hopeful that he may have just gotten his first friend, his very first, real, true friend.

His cat-slit, golden eyes glanced at the house, at the small balcony of the house one last time before disappearing into the trees, a genuine silly grin on his pale face for the first time in a long time.

"See you again soon, Ichigo," Kisshu said to himself as he vanished into the night like a puff of smoke in the wind.

-oooOooo-

**-This is First Words from Kisshu's point of view. I thought it would be cool to do it from both their perspectives. As I said before, this just wasn't destined to go anywhere, but it also seemed to deserve to be heard by those who like thinking about stuff and imagining their own endings to stories they read. Read and review.**

**-Bloodied Sand**


End file.
